White Harmony
by xoxshadow.dragon-slayerxox
Summary: Touko isnt a fan of her fathers job, she belives it dangerous and sadist, but she doesnt have much a say about it, neither does she when her father orders for her and her mother to move back to castelia city after an atempted murder, she isnt thrilled to go back to unovas gang capital. pokemon AU
1. Prologue

My name is Touko White, I'm sixteen years old, I have an eighteen year old brother named Touya and our parents are Jacob and Sofia White.

My father and my Brother live in Castelia city where they run my fathers business, in the other hand me and my mother live in small Nuvema town, this is the third time we re-locate and its all thanks to my fathers... unique job.

They come to visit us once every two months or so... if they get the chance that is.

My life in Nuvema is acctually pretty peacefull and thats acttualy the point, if we atracted to much atenttion we would have to move again. I attend the small school with the other kids in town, which aren't that much, so classes are pretty weird. When school's over I go straight home, it's not like there's anything else to do in such a small place. At home I train in martial arts and shooting. I know, everithing seemed normal until that last part right? Well my life even if it's peacefull it's definetly _not_ normal. The reason:

My father is the head of Unova's most dangerous gang: The white Dragon

I really don't like this life. I acctually hate it with every single fiber of my body. I barely see my father and brother and I can't contact them, I don't even have a cellphone or a computer. I can't make friends, I can't leave town... or the house for that matter. Plus I have to see my mom suffer of worry for my brother and father. Not that i dont worry myslef, specially for Touya.

Even after I'm eighteen I won't be able to quit the gang like the rules say, I don't get that choice. In fact when I'm eighteen my father will arrange a marriege for me with one of his allied gangs even if I'm not the official heir, which my brother is, I'm still the boss daighter.

In the end I'll just en up like my mother. She never wanted to stay in the gang, she was acctually planning on quiting when she turnned eighteen but before that something hapenned, my father claimed her hnad in marrige.

As the heir of the gang he could choose anyone to marry him, in or outside the gang, and my mom was the lucky lady. She says that at first she didn't liked the idea but after a while of being together she started falling in love as well, seeing my fathers good side in between all the hard exterior. You know bad boy/goood girl cliche.

I doubt that will be my case.

I _was_ mentally prepared for what was to come. To the fact that this was going to be my life and that nothing was going to change.

I was oh so very wrong


	2. Chapter 1

It was a usual sunny morning in my dear Nuvema town. A nice town far far away from civilization _and_ from my father's enemy's which is the main reason of my mother and me living here. I was walking towards my school which is about a 10 minute walk from my house.

I was wearing my usual jeans with a red T-shirt and a pony tail, there was no one to look good for anyway. I chuckle at my own joke, I was sucha loser, and kept walking.

Classes started as usual, I didn't get to learn much since usually kids my age went to the city's to study so I was left with eight year olds. Not that it really bothered me since I studied everything once I got home but sometimes I just wondered how would it feel to be in a real class with friends and lunch breaks and all that stuff. I sigh and stared at the window, thats when I noticed it. A man leaning next to a tree infront of the school. He was wearing a black suit and matching shades.

Usually a man like that wouldn't stand out but in a town like this it does. A lot.

After a while of stareing I noticed something else, even if the man was _apearently _looking to his left he was acctually stareing at the window, at me. I shudered and turned my atention to my book. I still remeber who I am and the danger this could mean but I don't want to move away again. I turn to the man again but he's not there anymore, I shrug it off. Bad move that was.

But things got worse the next day because the next day there were two men outside the window and the day after that I felt like people were following me around.

These events continued for the rest of the week and then on friday night it hapenned.

We were eating dinner when there was a bang on the door. My mom and I stared at each other as if we had just seen a ghost. Why would someone come here? My mom was an expert making neighboors hate us and I didn't have any friends at school. There was another bang and my mother stood up. "Who is it?" she asked in the sweetest and fakest voice I ever heard as she slid away from her seat and walked to get the emergency gun that we both knew was over the fridge "Sofia!" came my fahers voice from the other side of the door much to my mothers and mines surpries. He sounded completely scared with a hint of desperate in there.

My mother openned the door inmediately and my father hugged her so tight that if she had been a water ballon my father would have been soaked wet "J-jacob, whats wrong?" My mother stutered.

I started to take in the image, there was my dad hugging my mom, next came in my brother with his blue and white jacket and a black shirt plus his typical jeans and cap "Touko we have to go" he said in a stern voice and grabbed my wrist "Sheesh hello to you to" I snapped while he pulled me towards the door but he turned to me with a grimace "Can I at least change?!" I said while crossing the front door since I was wearing only my black pijama shorts and no bra under my white T-shirt "No" he answered.

I looked to the side and saw my mother hurrying towards the black van parked some feet away from the house. This all felt like a movie in slow motion but then something clicked. It was like history repeating itself. This was exaclty how we had left the last place we lived in.

We climbed on to the van and the driver started the engine the moment my father had closed the doors and was on the passanger seat.

"Whats going on?" I demanded to my father but he glared at me to shut up which I did. We where just pulling out of the town when a loud boom made us look back at where our house had been once.

In its place was a cloud of smoke and fire.

After about half an hour of silence my father gave me an envolope

It was pretty big, one of those yellow-cream colored ones, but it didn't look like it was filled with papers.

I turned to my father and raised an eyebrow confused "You wanted to know whats going on didn't you?" He said without looking at me in the eye. I stared at him for a while and then openned the envolope.

I pulled out four pictures the size of the envolope. My eyes widenned at the sight and I gasped. What the hell?

I looked at my mother but she was busy admireing her shoes then to Touya who was looking out the window to nowhere in particular. I shook my head a little and returned to the pictures. They where all from one single person. Me.

"I don't get..."

"What is it you don't get!" my father yelled making my mother flinch "Jacob!" she sai in an irritated voice.

I looked down "I'm sorry" I said and felt a hand on my back "Don't worry tou" my brother whispered. He started rubbing my back and after a while ended up giving me a hug. You can be amazed by how loving the heir of the white dragon gang can be.

"On the contrary, I'm sorry" I looked at my dad, his eyes were watering and his hand was in a tight fist. My mother reached out to take his hand and they smiled lovingly at each other "I thought that... by keeping you away from me you would be safer" I felt my heart fall down to my stomach, yes I hated this life but he was my father nonthless "I was wrong" he finally said.

We were silent for the rest of the drive to castelia city not that I would know since I fell asleep.

I woke up whith Touya shaking me awake "Hey Tou" he whispered "We're here"

My eyes flutered open and I stretched taking in my sorroundings. The van had stopped and my parents and touya were starring at me. My mom had sad smile on her face while my dad was back to his neutral look.

Touya stood from his seet, slid the van's door open and jumped down I followed and then turned to my parents expecting them to do as well. "We won't be coming with you" my father finally blurted out. When it was obvious I wasnt leaving them behind.

There was a pregnant pause, I noded and turned to Touya, the silent question lingered in the air until he shook his head. I lowered my head and an Ok escaped my mouth.

"We'll see you tomorrow Touko" my father said before the door of the van closed and it drove away. So much for a farewell.

I looked around, the city was silent, or at least this part was. "Come on, we should hurry, it's dangerous to be outside at this time of the night" I gave a small nod and followed Touya inside the building, the receptionist didn't look at him once, in fact he completely ignored him as if he wasn't there.

That was another reason why I hated this life it had made my brother hard and cold, even scary sometimes. I didn't like this new Touya, I missed my loving brother back, the one that smiled and carried me to my room to sleep when it was late at night. Imissed Touya the brother, the one I got glimpse of when we're alone not Touya the White Dragon gang's heir.

We got onto an elevator and Touya pressed the button to take us to the fifth floor "You'll be living with the Thompson" He explainned in a monotone voice "I think you remember their son, Cheren"

A bell rang in my head at the mention of his name. Cheren, Cheren, Cheren...

"Cheren look! look!" A five year old Touko ran up to a six year old with raven hair and red glases. Said boy raised his head from the story book he was reading and sighed "What is it snow white" the girl stoped infront of the sitting boy who had a bored look on his face "Look at my pretty dress!" the small girl twrled for her friend to see "Isn't it cute!?" she said.

The boy gave a look at the dress and then he whent back to his book leaving the girl standing there "Y-yo-you know" the girl started fidgetting with her fingers and a light blush covered her cheeks "I could wear a dress like this in our weding" the raven haired boy closed his book with a thud and stood up "H-hey Cheren where are you going?!" the girl cried and made the boy stop "We are never getting married so get over it" he said without turning around to look at her, "your being stupid thinking this kind of stuff" those words rang in her mind until the boy had left her.

The sound of the elevator doors opening made me come back to real life. A light blush was on my cheeks. Ofcourse I remembered Cheren, we had stayed friends even after that incident and I had never mentionned it againg but, still... It was so embarrasing!

I took a deep breath and followed Touya out the elevator. Surely he wouldn't remember somethig from over eleven years ago so what was there to worry? Besides it's not like I'm in love with him anymore it was only a crush, no, a game, a kids game so whatever.

We walked along the corridor and after a while Touya stopped infron a door and knocked.

The door openned inmediately and we found a gun pinted at our faces. I was about to scream when Touya covered my mouth and the gun lowered itself revealing a beutiful woman with long silky black hair and matching eyes wearing a warm smile in her face "Ah Touya-san it's you" The woman stepped aside and we both got in and followed the woman to what semmed like the living room "I'm sorry about that but with the situation like it is there's no space for risks"

The apartement was nice, it wasn't huge or tiny it was just the right size. There was a small kitchen and a place to eat plus a balcony, a little further I could see a room.

"Please take a sit" She offered and I did but Touya stayed up "Actually I won't be staying long I only came to drop her of" The woman gave a warm smile "Ofcourse"

My brother leaned down and gave me a peck in the cheek "See you tomorrow Tou" he said and left after ruffling my hair. I sighted "see ya" I whispered when he was out of earshot "Touko-san" I turned around to face who I was sure to be Mrs. Thompson "Thankyou for having me" the least I could do was be polite even if I am their boss daughter. The woman smiled kindly "Don't worry about it, after all, my husband and your father are very close friends" I smiled, at least they weren't doing this as part of their job.

Sudenly the door I had thought to be the bathroom openned and out came a tall guy with shoulder lenght black hair, he was wearing black sleeping pants and a white T-shirt, his feet were naked and he had a pair of glasses without a frame on "The room's ready for..." he stopped on his tracks when he saw me. We both blinked once. Twice.

"Snow white?" he asked and I grimaced

"Don't you think I'm to old to be called that?" I wanted to take back my words the moment they were out.

"Yeah you're right"

I let out a relived sigh

Cheren started getting closer to sit down next to his mother, the whole way he stared at me with the same bored face he always had . "You should cover yourself" he warned and I raised an eyebrow cunfused "You're not wearing anything under that shirt" I felt my face turn red of embarresment as I huged my chest, how could I have forgotten?!

Cherens mom started giggling "oh Cheren I wonder how did you noticed" I looked at Cheren when I was sure there was no blush left in my face "Sorry" he said with the same damn face he always had "Anyway, it's late and theres a lot to do for the weekend if we want her to fit in as if nothing hapenned"

I stared blanckly at him. How could he be so calmed, so composed. No. That was no surprise to me, he was just like Touya, well he was just like that when we were kids so...

"Ok then I'll go get ready to meet up with everyone else in the HQ" Mrs. Thompson said with a grin then stud up and left.

There was an awkward silence, but only for a moment before we both stud up from our seats. I honestly felt embarrased, I hugged my chest tightly and stared at my feat for a while. Did I had to say sorry or something? I doubted that, I hadn't been the one stareing at my boobs... Oh my god cheren was starring at my boobs! "You can sleep in my room"

I looked up to find him starring at me, yet againg with his hands in his pockets, there was a pregnant pause before I realized I was supposed to say something "U-um thanks" he noded and gave me a small smile. It was a sincere, lovely smile. And I loved it. 


	3. Chapter 2

I shuffled in Cheren's bed and turned to the clock for what it seemed like the tenth time in a row. I sighed. It Washington exactly midnight and I still couldn't sleep, well I guess no one would be able to sleep if their house had just been blown up by one of your father's enemy's.

I grunted and stood up from the bed. The room was pretty nice, it had its own bathroom with a tub and everything, and there was a flat screen Tavy on the wall in front of the bed and next to it a desk with books and stuff.

I turned to the door and stepped out quietly. I saw a figure sleeping on the couch where we had been sited some hours ago. It was Cheren. I tip toed towards the balcony slid the glass door and stepped out. The cold night air hit me and I welcomed it with open arms. I walked towards the edge and took a look at the city.

Castalia city was a beautiful place at night. There were buildings with neon signs on the top and the room's lights reminded me of Christmas trees. I heard a car zoom by on the street and turned my sight down. I didn't like what I saw.

The streets where lonely and dark, just looking at them sent a chill down my spine. But what really made me sad was that it was my father's fault, maybe not completely but most part. His gang and others like it made it dangerous for people to go out at night and have fun.

"Boom you're dead"

I turned around abruptly to find Cheren pointing a gun at my forehead. I gasped and took a step back making my back hit the railing a strong pain travel through my back and I winced. Cheren lowered the gun

"What the..."

"You shouldn't be out here" he said approaching me "It's too dangerous"

I snorted, but from his glare I could see that he was serious

A strong wind blew his hair back and made my pony tail move forward

"You see that building over there?"

I turned towards the direction his finger was pointing and nodded

"If someone was there, with a special gun you would be laying on the floor, bleeding to death

I gulped, there was a pause

"Fine I'll get in"

I started towards the door and passed him when I felt his hand grab my wrist

"How old are you?"

I felt a little bit shocked, was it really the time to do such a question?

"16"

He nodded and let me go before following me inside.

I walked around and stretched my hands "I can't sleep" I finally said slumping on the couch. I heard him chuckle and then his footsteps coming closer "Want a smoothie?" I turned around and saw him turn on the light of the living room and then walk towards the kitchen "Umm, please" I answered a little confused. He smiled at me and started throwing fruit at the blender.

I looked around for a while, taking in the pictures it seemed like such a normal family and yet... It wasn't.

My train of thoughts was stopped by the sound of the blender mixing the poor fruit.

I turned abruptly at his direction what the hell is he thinking turning on the blender in the middle of the night?

I stared at the unbothered boy until he turned the machine of and served two smoothies before approaching a gaping me "aren't your parents going to wake up? Or the neighbors as a matter of fact?" I said as he handed me the glass and sat in front of me in the coffee table. He took a sip of his drink hiding his grin with the glass not taking his eyes off mine for a second.

When he put the glass down he chuckled "my parents aren't home" he started, I mind face palmed myself "and the neighbors... Well, they really don't care what we do as long as we stay away from them and their families" he finished his sentence with a giggle and continued sipping his drink.

I grimaced, I didn't like his way of thinking, as long as we stay away from them and their families, was he serious? I sighed, of course he was. He was part of the white dragon gang or at least it looked like he was going to stay even after he turned eighteen. A stupid decision in my opinion.

"That's mean" I finally blurted out after a while of silence.

Cheren lifted his face from his drink to look at me in the eyes, he was almost over with it. I was still looking down at mine, it was half full "What's mean?" He asked incredulously, I narrowed my eyebrows and lifted my head to meet his eyes "threatening people just so you can do whatever you want" I answered him. There was a pregnant pause before he sighted and look down "so you really do hate the gang"

I took a sip from my drink, toy must have told him, "yes" I turned to the balcony and remember the streets down there, so dark, so cold "you know what I was watching in the balcony before you came" I saw him sit upright from the corner of my eye and turned back to face him " the street" he raised an eyebrow in confusion "It's so dark an lonely... And it's all this stupid gangs fault" I muttered the last part

"You didn't seemed to mind when you were little"

"I was too small to see what was going on around me"

Cheren sighed, he put his glass next to him in the table and brushed his hair with his hand

"You've changed" he said with the sincere smile from before and I couldn't help but give him a smile back. Then his smile turned into a smirk "I wonder if you've changed completely or only in some things"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion while he leaned closer and cupped my face with one hand. I wanted to say something, tell him not to do it, tell him to stop but I felt as if a wall had been placed in my throat that didn't let the words pass. I was just left with a mouth opened. Then he laid his lips on mine I had my eyes opened in surprise but closed them little by little as the kiss deepened. He let go of my face and laid his hands on the couch. Slowly we started going down until he was on top of me. I don't know what got over me, maybe the fact that I really wanted to kiss someone or maybe I still feel something for cheer whatever it was the reason I did it. And I really didn't care. After a while he parted away and we both stared at each other for a while.

Then he smirked, this really pissed me off " I guess you only changed in some things" he started leaning in ageing but this time I stopped him who did he think he was? Sure he was handsome and everything and I had had a crush on him but that had been eleven years ago and I was not some easy slut, or was going to pretend being one.

"This" I said motioning to both of us "Is not happening" I started pushing him of and left the glass on the coffee table next to his "thanks for the smoothie" I said and started towards his room "I'll see you tomorrow" I closed the door and fell to the bed, I can't believe I actually did that.


	4. Chapter 3

"Slow down!"

"You should hold on tight!"

I gritted my teeth. Stupid Cheren.

"Hey watch were you're going!" A man who we almost ran over yells from the safety of the sidewalk.

It was Monday already, the weekend was tiring, and I went shopping for school supplies with Cherens mother and mine. We also went to other places like the black market. Not a nice experience and I will not talk about it. I met really cool people though. On Saturday morning Cheren took me to the gang's headquarters, an old abandoned building with lots of room for the biggest gang in all Unova.

Right now we're zooming the streets of Castelia city in Cherens blue motorcycle in our way to school, I would be lying if I said I'm not exited, I'm actually anxious at the prospect of attending an actual high school. Sure I had normal elementary experience but its high school the one that matters.

We finally arrive at the building, Cheren drives into the parking lot and turns of the engine. He takes of his blue helmet and I take of the white one he gave me this morning.

I take a look at the building, it has bars dividing the school from the street and other students were coming in with their uniform, I look at myself, pale navy blue skirt, matching tie, white blouse, black shoes and long white socks.

I must have been staring at everybody for a while because Cheren made a sound with his throat making me turn to him

"Don't be nervous" he said smiling one of his sincere smiles and took my hand leading me to the entrance. He intertwined his fingers in mine and tighten the grip.

Oh yeah that's something else that happened over the weekend. Cheren is officially my bodyguard. My dear father said so, not one of his best ideas though. Apparently the other gangs can't know that the white dragon is being threatened, therefore my bodyguard has to be hidden... as my boyfriend.

For the record I was never on favor with this idea but Cheren suggested it and my father just loved it.

I notice that a lot of people are staring at us, in majority guys but a couple of girls are glaring daggers at me.

"Relax I won't let them touch you" I sigh and keep walking with him. We pass a lot of hallways until we get to some stairs.

"Hey Cheren!" A female voice calls from behind us extending the hey and the last e in Cheren's name. We both turn around, he's still holding my hand tightly.

In front of us was a pretty girl, she had light brown hair, way lighter than mine and had it in two pigtails, next to her was a boy with long red hair that reached under his elbows, contrary to the girl he looks cold and bored, he reminds me of someone who was holding my hand.

"Good morning Kotone" he greets then nods hello to the red haired guy

"Uuuh who is she, aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend?" she asked teasingly while smiling at me

"I'm Touko" I say extending my hand which she took gladly and shook it

"Kotone for ya and this one over here is silver" I turn to silver and he nods hello. God he was worse than Cheren.

"Well if you excuse us I'm taking Touko to her classroom, she's new so" he started pulling me towards the stairs while Kotone was left pouting.

"I wouldn't have mind to stay a while longer and chat" I grumbled while climbing the stairs

"But I would" I rolled my eyes

"You don't know it but those two are from two different gangs"

I have to admit that news really shocked me, not for silver he had that painted in bold letters on his forehead but Kotone? Seriously?

"Kotone is from the Golden Heart gang and silver is the heir of the Silver Soul gang" he explained

"I suppose they're ally gangs"

Cheren nodded.

We walked for another while and Cheren showed me where mine and his locker were then he showed me the way to his classroom and after all that he took me to mine.

"I'll come for you at lunch break" he said after finally letting go of my hand

"But I want to see the school..."

"I'll go with you"

"...By myself"

There was an awkward silence, he turned to the hallway and a distant look crossed his face followed by a grimace

"Just wait for me ok"

I thought that after that he would leave but he stayed

"Touko" he halted wined half scolded

"I'm not promising anything"

After that there was another silence. I sighed, this was stupid. I turned around and headed inside but Cheren grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. Before I knew it his lips were in mine I started pushing him away but he held my wrist tightly against his chest as he depend the kiss. After a good ten seconds he finally parted away. I was about to slap him, and I would have if it weren't for what he said after that.

"What are boyfriends for?"

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌ (;￣◇￣)┘ LUNCH BREAK

The bell ring but instead of waiting for Cheren like he had said I immediately go out. The hallways are really crowded and I walk aimlessly. I don't know what I'm aiming at exactly I just want to find a nice quite place to think in and take in everything that had happened. Suddenly I felt someone grab me by the shoulder and spin me around.

I find myself face to face with Kotone, only this time she is accompanied by a blond girl who seems to be equally as bright as her, she has big light green eyes and is wearing a matching hat.

"Touko!" Kotone greeted me with a smile

"Um, hi Kotone"

"Hi! What are you doing here alone?" She puts a little pressure in "alone" did she know something?

"This is Bianca" she finally says motioning to the blonde girl who takes my hand and shakes it eagerly

"Touko, that is such a pretty name" I smile nervously, I want a quiet place and it seems like I'm not going to get it if these two tag along

"Um thanks"

"So where are you from?" Bianca asks as we start strolling along the hallways

Should I tell her the truth? If she was in a gang she should know me or something, well she is a friend with Kotone apparently and Cheren said that Kotone is from an ally gang so it should be fine

"I was born here but I lived in Acumula town"

Bianca nodded in understanding

"Got any boyfriend back home?" She teases with a smile

"No she doesn't" Kotone butts in "Her boyfriend is Cheren"

"Cheren?" Bianca echoes

"Well I wouldn't call him exactly my..."

I'm interrupted in mid-sentence by a loud bang coming from the hallway across the corner from us. We hear some voices and my curiosity kicks in. I start walking towards the sound "Touko wait!" Kotone yells but it's too late I poke my head around the cornea to see who was making such a scandal and big surprise what I found.

A teenager guy was being pinned up to the lockers by another guy. To say that the one being pinned up was scared is an understatement from where I'm standing I can actually see him tremble, on the other hand I would be trembling too if I was being pinned to a wall by someone like the other guy.

This one has tea green hair, long too, it goes down to his hip. He had a strange golden cube dangling from his uniform pants and some black and silver bracelets in his wrists.

"I-I-I..."

**BANG!**

"Stop stuttering!" Green hair yells

"I said I'm sorry!" The victim finally yells but green hair banged him ageing

"And I said I didn't cared" green hair hisses

Suddenly he pulls out a pocket knife and holds it against his throat

"Stop!"

Both males turn to me.

I have to admit I'm tempted to turn behind me to see who'd yelled before I figured out it'd been me.

Green hair lets his victim fall to the ground, the poor guy struggled to get up and squirmed away like a scared animal.

In the other side green hair is approaching, I stood there waiting for him, if I started this might as well finish it I have no idea where all this confidence came from, maybe it's the fact that I have an all mighty gang behind me. "What did you say?" Green haired guy stands in front of me now I can see he had light blue eyes and all his left ear was pierced with diamonds and a hoop, somehow I feel so small even though he's only a head bigger than me, well ok that's a lot.

I take in a big amount of air and show my best mean face before speaking "I said..."

"She didn't say anything"

We both turn to the voice who had interrupted me.

It was Cheren. Oh god.

"Touko I thought I told you to wait up for me in your class room" he starts scowling me like I'm a three year old

"Good thing Kotone called me before anything happened" he finishes glaring at green hair.

"Does this little girl belong to you?" Green hair asks and I glare at him

"I don't be..."

"She's my girlfriend" he quickly answers grabbing my hand

Green hair starts to laugh "really?" he asks incredulously

Were these two friends?

"How convenient isn't it? Going out with the boss's daughter"

I flinched whilst Cheren tighten his grip in my hand

"That's none of your business harmony" green hair chuckled

"On the contrary Dragon this is very much my business"

He passed us but ruffled my hair on the way "see you White Dragon's heir"

He whispered only for me to hear

A chill ran down my spine, we stayed there for a second until I broke the silence.

"Who was that?" I asked

"That's N Harmonia, his father Get his Harmonia runs Harmony, the second most powerful gang in all Unova"

Another silence followed, had I really done that? Yelled at someone from another gang? I could have started a gang war!

I swallowed hard and wet my lips before asking the question I was so afraid to ask

"Are they an ally gang?"

If they weren't then I could have been killed there on the spot and by the looks of it he was an heir

Cheren massaged my hand and lowered his head. I can feel the answer before he says it.

"No"

That's when the bell signaling for us to return to our classrooms rings.

When the bell rings signaling the end of the day I wait for Cheren in my classroom like he instructed. I really don't want to find myself alone with Mr. Green hair, especially since my confidence took out the best off me.

He seemed relieved when he found me there.

"God I thought I wouldn't find you here" he said as he approaches me

I sigh and jump off from the desk where I'd been sitting

"It's not like I have a choice after what happened at lunch time"

Cheren nods in understanding

There was an awkward pause for a second

"Well let's get going, don't want to keep my dad waiting do we?" I say as I start towards the door.

A few minutes later we are zooming across Castelia city breaking who knows how many traffic rules. Not that Cheren cares because 'they don't care as long as we stay away from them and their families'... Idiot.

When we arrive at the HQ Cheren parks the motorcycle in the buildings abandoned subterranean parking lot. We climb back up through the ramp and to the back of the building where he knocks on the door. Said door opens and we both come in to be greeted with two gun canons being pointed at us.

"Demon are you serious?" Cheren asks annoyed

Said man just chuckles "you know the rules Cheren"

I could pretty much see him role his eyes from the corner of mine as he loosens his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

It's to check the brand, gangs brand their members, it's usually something to do with the gangs name and you had to get the brand when you officially decided to stay, usually kids born into a gangs got them until eighteen but they weren't allowed to participate in business or attend to meetings in case of betrayal.

Cheren pulls his shirts collar down so it showed the left side of his chest where there was a white dragon tattoo curled up in a ball. The gangs brand. The idiot had branded himself when he was barely thirteen.

"There, happy?" Demon just chuckles and lower the gun pointed at him

"What about you?" He said shaking the gun that was still pointing at me.

"Demon you know who she is..."

"Rules are rules Cheren" the man shrugs pretending to not know where my tattoo was.

I started unbuttoning my shirt from down to up, I do four buttons before stopping and I notice Dennis disappointment. I opened the shirt and show my dragon I had my tattoo done before leaving Castelia city, when I was five years old, it was painful I'm not going to lie, What kind of father brands his five year old daughter? And let's not forget the retouches I had to get as I grew in size

My Dragon was making a loop around my belly button and went up to the middle of my chest it pretty much took all my belly's space. I lifted my shirt to the middle of my stomach so only the tail and some of the dragon's body was visible.

Demon hummed in delight whilst I just roll my eyes in annoyance. Men.

"I'm sorry but I need to see the whole tattoo" Demon said with a smirk

"What!" Cheren and I say at the same time.

Demon laughs lightly

"You heard me, take off your shirt"

The last word hadn't left his lips when we hear a gun go off and Demon fall to the ground intron of us. Dead.

I gasped and took a step back and struggle to keep my posture, I know my dad is supposed to be the biggest badass in all Unova but I still have never seen him kill anyone. I look up and right there approaching us from the hallway came walking my father with a gun in his hand

"Whoever talks to my daughter like she's some easy slut is a dead man, take note on that Cheren" my father says as he approaches us.

"Yes sir"

If I didn't have a dead body in front of me I'd roll my eyes and say sassy comment. It looks like my father was back to the insensible gang leader he is, after all this is his workplace.

My father grabbed my shoulders and gave me a hug, I can't avert my eyes from the fallen body, the back of his head oozing blood from the wound my father inflicted "How was your day sweetheart?" he asks as casually as if things were ok.

"It was ok" I snap still looking at the dead body in front of us, his eyes were still opened and looking aimlessly at the floor. I feel a chill run down my spine and I thanked the gods I'd skipped lunch. He notices my staring and pulls me away from it.

"That's just business honey now let's get going"

I was raging How could he kill someone just like that?! Well then ageing him probably does it on a daily basis. But still just shrugged it off as if it was nothing? As if a human life was barely nothing!

He showed us to the end of the hallway to what once was the buildings reception, it's well litted and the walls are brown or green form time and humidity some of them have mole on them. There were gangsters all around us some off them I already met but others look at me with curiosity, women gangster aren't really common and such a young one like me less.

"Hey Wong" my father calls out to a guy who's busy buying something from a vending machine. He immediately comes running at the sound of his boss calling him. Just like dumb puppies.

"Yes sir" the man said. I'm actually surprised he doesn't raised his hand to his forehead to salute

"Get two other men and get rid of Dennis body he's in the back entrance and when you're done with that you will stay in patrol duty" my father commanded. I had this really sinking feeling in my chest I hated this, I hated it so much.

"Who killed him?" Wong asked anger on his voice

My father raised an eyebrow and pulled out his gun aiming it at wings throat

The poor man started shaking

"I did Wong" my father said with a cold voice "mind joining him?"

I turned to Cheren his face was unbothered once ageing, I gritted my teeth

"Well sir he was a very good friend so..."

"What have I said about friendships Wong? They're useless if you aren't man enough to overcome another comrades death then you might as well die"

My father grabbed the trigger

No

I saw Wong close his eyes but before my dad pulled the trigger I lifted his hand misleading the bullet

There was an awful silence. Everyone in the room was staring at us, well at me to be exact. I was still holding my father's arm up but staring at him with a glare, he didn't look happy at all.

"You have to stop killing people!" I finally yelled "this is supposed to be your people why do you kill them!?"

My father shook my hand off

"Don't ever talk to me like that Touko" he hissed sternly

"Don't ever kill someone ageing father" I snapped

"This is my gang Touko and these are my rules"

"Your rules are unreasonable"

He grimaced "I'm not having this conversation right now" he said and walked away

"Oh so now you're not 'how was your day sweetheart' dad huh?!" I yelled going after him but I felt someone grab my wrist.

I turned around ready to punch Cheren in the face only it wasn't Cheren, he was behind Toya looking around the place.

"Why do you always get in this fight with dad?" He asked me letting go of my wrists and giving me a skeptical look

"I don't know how I can't get in these fights he just killed someone and tried to kill someone else" Touya rolled his eyes

"It's business tou"

"I swear if I wasn't his daughter I would have left the gang ages ago" I muttered crossing my arms

"I know tou, now why don't we explain that to all our audience?" I raised an eyebrow and toy motioned around me. I turned to see a lot of surprised gangsters staring at the small girl who had yelled at their leader and come out alive form it.

"Umm sorry about that" I yelled before doing the only reasonable thing I knew to do in this kind of situations: run.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌ (;￣◇￣)┘ IN TOUYAS APARTEMENT

"I heard from Cherens you met N Harmonia today" toy said while throwing his jacket to the couch as I entered the nice penthouse. Turns out he has his own place far away from the gangs HQ.

After a wild chase through the whole building where all the members were after me thanks to Touya telling them to catch me. We had come to his apartment for him to tell me what our dad was supposed to tell me before he got angry at me.

"Does dad know?" I asked tentatively but he just threw me a look

"Is that a no?"

He sighed and walked into the huge kitchen, it was way nicer than the one I currently lived in. He made us both a nice meal in silence while I explored my brother's place.

It was pretty clean to be a guy's place but it wasn't any normal guys place. There was a gigantic room with a king size bed I think it was his and there was a mini cinema. There was a game room and later on I found a small elevator that took you to the top of the building where you could find a pool. I went down just in time to eat Touya famous homemade burgers.

"You could be a chef you know" I said in between my burger, god it was delicious. Touya just laughed

"I don't think so tou" he answered

"Is it because of the gang?" Touya just shrugged

"Partly, I quitted school some months ago" I pretty much choked in my food

"When did this happened?" I yelled standing up and banging my hands in the table trying to sound as dramatic as possible but Touya just keep munching on his burger and giving me a skeptical look.

"Sit down Touko" he said sternly and I did so

"I turned eighteen some months ago so I quitted school" I pinched my noses bridge

"What you mean you haven't even finished high school!?"

Touya nodded not even looking at me

"What kind of role model are you?" I asked

"A bad one" he answered and I sighed

"But you aren't here to talk about me, you are here to learn from the enemy gangs and ally gangs so listen up" he said as he put his half eaten burger down

"I believe you've met Kotone and Silver?"

I nodded

"Silver and Kotone are fiancées"

I choked once ageing

"It's due to combine the two gangs"

"But I thought Kotone was just a member"

"Technically, she is in the same position as you but her brother died a year ago"

"Oh"

A silenced followed

"So technically the golden heart gang will be disbanded?"

"It will turn into the silver soul gang but I believe the members will stay, I don't really know their rules"

"Other gangs I should know about?" Touya took a bite of his burger before answering

"There's the Tri-dimond gang, they are a big gang but not as powerful they concentrate in hacking and blackmail the government with it"

"If they aren't that powerful why keep them as ally's when dad could eliminate them?"

"It's good to have eyes everywhere, especially if dealing with weapons and drugs"

I nodded

"Something else?"

He shook his head "that's all of our ally's but there is one last thing"

I gulped

"N Harmonia right?" Touya nodded

"They are the second best and growing stronger, if you think dad is cold blooded well you should see those guys"

I can't believe I ran into him today

"The Harmony gang, you have to stay alert for those, dad suspects that they were the one who sent the bomb to you"

I nodded in understanding

"What is the brand?"

"The usual members have a note in the left side of their neck but some of our men who have survived one of N's attacks..."

"Wait survive!?" Was this guy that dangerous?

"Yes, he is really good he has a two cannon gun and is really good aiming but some say that his specialty is hand to hand fighting"

I nodded

"Thanks Touya"

I heard him stand up and walk towards me. Next I felt his arms wrap around my body

"Just stay safe ok snow white"


	5. Chapter 4

"Good Morning Touko!" I turned to my left from my desk to see Bianca coming at me

"Oh, morning Bianca" said girl left her bag in a desk and came to me.

"I didn't know we were in the same class" she said sitting down in the desk intron of mine. She looked chirpy? I just shrugged

"Oh well, anyway are you ok?" She said. I felt a little taken back, I mean I felt nervous about being in the same building as a dangerous gangster and my dad was still angry at me for 'defying' him but was I that easy to read?

"Y-yeah fine why?" Bianca gave me a warm smile

"Well yesterday Kotone and I were worried for leaving you behind with N" then her face turned sad "he's really dangerous"

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside, it's nice to see someone cares about you even if you just met them

"Thanks, Cheren already lectured me" her head snapped at me when I mentioned his name

"Oh by the way are you and Cheren really dating?" There was a hint of sadness in her curious eyes.

I scratched the back of my neck "well... Yes" I finally said in defeat.

"Oh" she lowered her head

That's when I caught the drift, she likes him. Now I felt bad for her, she looked like a nice goody two shoes kind of girl and Cheren wasn't a nice prince.

"Bu-but I don't really like him"

She once again lifted her head, hope plastered on her face

"Really?" I nodded

"In fact, we might break up in a while" I look at her, I know this IA probably bad but who am I to neglect a love-struck girl from having a chance in dating her crush, even if said crush is a jerk "and when that happens I bet he will need someone to be there for him" I look at her with my best please-catch-my-drift eyes.

"Okay class, to your seats" the teacher comes in in a rush interrupting our conversation and making Bianca go back to her seat.

"Why so gloomy?" Cheren asks me poking at his lunch box and looking at me.

We are sitting in the back of one of the school buildings eating our lunches that he had packed. Is there anything this guy can't do?

"I'm not gloomy" I stated "I'm angry"

He didn't lift his eyes from his lunch "still mad about the other night?"

I started choking in my food. I can't believe he still remembers that.

"No!... Well yes but that's not what I was talking about" I grabbed my bottle of water to give it a drink and stop choking in my sandwich.

When I put it down I find Cheren staring at me

"what?" I ask plainly

In one swift movement, he has his face in front of me.

A long second passed by.

"So, can I repeat it?"

I say nothing, once ageing speechless, he might be a jerk but there's this side of me, my stupid hormone crazed teen side of me that likes a bit of sexual attention.

He starts leaning over me until our lips collide but he doesn't stop, he starts pushing me backwards deepening the kiss. In instinct I open my mouth and close my eyes. I know what I said that night but somehow it feels right, here and now. Am I falling in love with Cheren ageing? No. Of course, not, it these stupid teen hormones.

I feel as he takes of the lunch box from my stomach and places it on the ground next to me so I can lay down without it dropping on me.

I feel his hand travel my waist, his mouth kiss my jawline and go down to my neck. "I thought you didn't like this between us" he says

"I don't" I mutter making him chuckle.

He stops and looks at me, he's in all fours whilst I was played down on the floor.

"Are you sure?" He says with a cookie smile, theca tell I like the attention but I just look away

I'm not sure of anything right now, too many things going on, me and my mother were almost killed, now I must pretend to be dating an old friend slash bodyguard and yesterday my dad killed someone in front of me, I think a bit of pampering is ok and Cheren seems to know what he's doing.

"If you don't like it I'll stop you just have to say it"

Much to my and his surprise I stay silent. I like myself for one special reason, I don't like lying to myself and I was not starting right now. I loved it. I loved the way it made me feel but of course I was not telling him that.

Cheren smirked "ok then"

He leans down and starts kissing me again but this time I return the kiss. I tangle my hands behind his neck and pulled myself into him.

"Nice catch Cheren!"

We both part away immediately. Cheren stands up in a jump and helps me up. In less than five seconds we're both up and he's in front of me.

"She's not a catch" Cheren growls at the three guys that were coming at us. They look like usual bully's.

Until one of them pulled out a gun.

God is every single person in this school a gangster?

"Mind sharing? You seemed to be having a mouthful there" another one says making me shudder, he's the kind of guy I'd be glad to give a kick on his off button.

"What do you want guys?" Cheren says standing properly "do you want me to kick your poor little excuse of ass ageing?" He smirks and I can't help giggling.

"Shut up!" He says getting closer until the gun's canon is pretty much in front of us. I'm trembling but Cheren seems used to having a gun aimed at him.

"You wouldn't " he taunts. The other guy doesn't seem to like it very much.

"Winna bet on it?" He says but Cheers face doesn't change

"If you shoot, in a public establishment like this, in the middle of the day its more likely that the police will get you, when they identify your gang brand all of your comrades will be in big trouble not a smart decision but then ageing you aren't really smart right?" I stared at Cheren, does he had a death wish or something?

"Look dragon you're getting to my nerves"

"Yeah well I get on the nerves off many people so..."

Suddenly the gun changed its aim... To me. Cheren visibly stiffened

The guys laugh, it was a scary laugh the kind of laugh the villains do when the hero tries to save his lover. God what a cliché moment I'm in.

"So, it's true" one of them chuckled "the great Chere son of assassins has something to care about" I wouldn't call me 'something to care about' as in lovingly, he _does_ have to take _care_ of me thou.

"So, what if I do? Are you that desperate you need to find my weak point?" Cheren threated

"Stop your babbling Dragon you owe us a beating, you and that Silver dude, we're going to get him sooner or later"

"When I tell you, run as fast as you can" Cheren whispers while the guy started talking about silver. I nod and prepare myself.

"So, are you going to surrender or do I have to kill your little toy?" The boy chuckles

"Oh, that won't be necessary" suddenly he throws something at the guy with the gun who in response lets go of the weapon and holds his bleeding arm. When I look closely I'm surprised to see needles.

"You're really looking for this" Now!" He yells and I start running but before I turned the corner of the building someone grabs my left wrist

"Where do you think, you're going?" The guy asks a smirk in his face. Ok I was really getting tired of this.

I jump taking impulse from the guy and turned around in the air making my foot collide with his nose. The poor idiot starts screaming and let's go of my wrist to tend his bleeding nose. I turn to find Cheren gaping at me for a second before continuing with his fight.

What? Did he seriously think I didn't know how to fight?

"You little bitch" I hear the bleeding nose guy curse while adjusting himself. Oops, time to run.

I resume my running while I hear Mr. Red nose yell "get the freaking bitch!"

I run through the garden, other students stopped to stare at me, I mean who wouldn't? I was running like my life depended on it and it technically did.

I enter the school and look back to see if they were still chasing me, yep there they were, three eleventh grade students chasing after a tenth grader.

I start turning into different hallways so to get them confused but damn they're fast. At some point, I get to a hallway with no end, I turn around desperately trying to find an exit before the other three guys turned and found me there and surprise, I did.

It's a stairway, probably leading to the ceiling. Without thinking twice, I start climbing. After a while I stop to listen for their voices.

Nothing.

I sighed in relief, I start going down ageing but then I stopped. What if they're still around? What if they figured out I had climbed up here? The panicky took the best of me and I climb all the way to the top until I reach a door. I look back and gulp, this would be the prefect hiding place. I slowly open the door and take a step outside.

You can breathe better here without the city's pollution. I sit down and lean on the wall. Finally, peace and quiet Why hadn't I found this place yesterday? I slowly close my eyes, ready to take nap.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you"

I open my eyes immediately and turn to my left were the voice had come from.

Next up I hear a whimper. An animals whimper.

"Stay still will yak?" It's a guy's voice, it sounds stern but at the same time soothing.

I hear another whimper, this time I recognized the sound, it's a dog.

"Don't worry after this it won't hurt anymore"

I smile to myself, who is this guy?

I stand up and peek across the corner from where the voice is and try not to gasp when I see the one taking care of the animal.

There on the floor is a dog, it has many injuries and it's in a horrible state, you could see his ribcage, tending his wounds is a guy alright. A guy with tea green hair.

~N~

"Don't move" I said as I tied the end of the bandage I was putting on his left front leg "Don't worry that guy won't come close to you any time soon" The dog just stared at me for a second before laying his head back on the floor. I sighed and let myself to sit down with a thump.

That guy had found out about the dog some days ago, and thought it would be funny to kill it. What and idiot.

I ran my hand through my face and over my head. It was hot. "Are you thirsty?" I asked the injured animal, I wasn't exactly expecting him to answer and he didn't but I stood up anyway to look for the dog plate I had brought the days after I found him.

"Now where's your plate?" Suddenly I heard the rolling of said plate and someone falling with an off. I turned around angry already for someone spying on me and what I found angered me more.

It was Jacobs daughter, "I thought you would stay away from me after what happened yesterday" I said with a menacing voice walking towards her. When she saw, me coming she tried to get up but I noticed her wince at her injured knee. It had some blood coming out but I didn't pay attention, instead when I was finally in front of her grabbed her by the shirt collar and lifted her up to my face

"What are you doing here dragon princess?" I asked racing an eyebrow. She seemed scared, still staring at my hand in her shirt. She grunted a couple of times before glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, she was really pissing me of.

I turned to the green metal net that prevented people from falling over the boarder I walked towards it and pushed her against it "what the hell are you doing here?!" I asked once ageing but she just gave me another glare

"Let. Me. Go!" She yelled and gave me a good kick in my chest with her two feet causing me to let her go and take some steps back.

I couldn't help to let out a giggle

"Nice kick" I said with a smile turning to her

"Thanks, I practice every day" she answered in a sarcastic tone

"Good, then I won't have to go easy on you" I answered in the same tone and threw her a punch with my right arm which she deflected, next was my left arm and the same happened.

"Tell me what are you doing here?" I asked running out of patience. Had she been spying on me? Even with her snappy self she didn't look like a typical risk taker and besides if she was as important as the reports said why would Jacob send his own daughter?

"Don't worry I was already leaving anyway" she snapped and lifted her knee, I quickly stepped out of the way and she took that chance to make a run for the door.

"Bitch" I muttered and grabbed her arm before shoving her on the floor. Not in hell was I letting the little dragon princess get away with whatever she had seen. She struggled to get up but I got over her and pinned her down.

She struggled some more but I didn't budge. When she realized, she couldn't escape she let her head fall and glared at me for the longest five seconds.

"Let me go dam nit I wasn't spying on you!" She finally yelled.

I tilt my head to the side.

What?

Was she serious? you could never trust a gangster, even if she looked so innocent.

"I'm serious" she wined "I was looking for a place to hide"

I looked away and tried to decide my next move.

I could easily kill her right now and the Harmonia's problems would be solved but then there were two reasons that stopped me. #1if the school found a body in its grounds it would be too problematic, plus it would mean that other gangs could blackmail us knowing that it was me who did it. #2 my father needed her alive for his plan to work.

Suddenly the girl started laughing, I turned back to see the reason. It was the dog, it was liking her face.

"S-set-stop" she said in between laughs. I chuckled and stepped of her. She immediately studs up away from the dog's tongue.

"I didn't though you as the kind of guy who would take care of injured animals" she commented and started petting the dog.

I grimaced, I couldn't make her see me as a softy

"Don't get comfy dragon princess" I warned and pulled her away from the collar

"Hey!" She yelled

"I'll let you go this time but I don't want to see you here ageing" I said ignoring her

"This is a public school you know, you don't own anything" she snapped making me stop. Did this girl had a death wish?

I let her go making her head fall with a thump

"Ow" she said from the ground as she turned to see me "You don't have to act so tuff anymore I saw the way you took care of the dog"

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and started pacing the place, great, just great now she acts as if she knows me

"Who says it's an act" I challenged kneeling down in front of her "I have a feeling" she answered, that stupid smug smile still in her face

"You've got a big mouth for such a small girl"

"I've got a big gang behind me too" I huffed, so that, was it?

"You think that Jacob will come to save you every time his little princess is in trouble?" This seemed to bother her, since she lowered her head

"Not so tuff after all huh?" I stud up and went to pick up the dog's dish

"Asshole" seriously?

I turned around and picked her up with both hands lifting her by the shirt. The sun was aiming exactly at her face making her eyes squint.

And I saw it, a small scar on her left cheek, it was barely visible, but I recognized it, from somewhere. I kept staring at it, I knew it from somewhere, the memories weren't so fresh in my mind but it was there though. I slowly let her down.

"Go away" I whispered, but it was enough for her to start running towards the door and leave.

I tried to grip the memory, but it kept slipping away and away, the further it got the emptier felt. Why did I feel empty? Did it mean that much to me? And then, like a ray of lighting, a name came.

"Whitney"


End file.
